symphogearfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Synchrogazer
Synchrogazer, piosenka wykonywana przez Nana Mizuki, jest openingiem do serii Senki Zesshō Symphogear. Postacie Występujące Audio Tekst |-|Kanji = Listen to my song... 僕の声は聴こえていますか？ please tell me... 答えのない虚構の空目指し fly far away 言葉じゃ足りないから 僕のすべて受け止めて 制御出来ない…したくないよ 初めて知る感覚 君に歌うよ 永遠の始まりを 「だから笑って…」 誰よりも熱く 誰よりも強く 抱き締めるよ 震える心 揺さぶればいい何かが動き出す 僕等きっと、生まれた日から出会える日をずっと探してたんだ 風の鳴く夜は思い出して 共に奏でた軌跡 天に舞うよ 僕の想いは届いていますか？ true or false 触れ合うたび もどかしさが募る crying more crying いつも避けてばかりいた 明日を見失いそうで 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 魔鏡歌詞網 傷付けないように 傷付かないように 嘘だけが増えていく 「だけど笑って…」 痛いくらいに 苦しい程に そう…愛しいから 求める気持ち抑えきれない自分が怖かった やっと、体中巡る本能のRHYTHMに気付いたんだ もう二度と君を離さないよ 幾つもの昨日がね、未来を照らす この身朽ち果てても伝えたいものがある 響け 生命(いのち)の絶唱(うた) 彼方 羽ばたいて 「だから笑って…」 誰よりも熱く 誰よりも強く 抱き締めたい 震える心 揺さぶればいい何かが動き出す 僕等きっと、生まれた日から出会える日をずっと探してたんだ 風の鳴く夜は思い出して 共に紡いだ奇跡 天を描くよ |-|Romaji = Listen to my song... Boku no koe wa kikoete imasu ka? please tell me... Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi fly far away Kotoba ja tarinai kara boku no subete uketomete Seigyo dekinai...shitakunai yo Hajimete shiru kankaku Kimi ni utau yo eien no hajimari wo "Dakara waratte..." Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashiteta nda Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki ten ni mau yo Boku no omoi wa todoite imasu ka? true or false Fureau tabi modokashisa ga tsunoru crying more crying Itsumo sakete bakari ita asu wo miushinai sou de Kizutsukenai you ni kizutsukanai you ni Uso dake ga fuete yuku "Dakedo waratte..." Itai kurai ni kurushii hodo ni sou...itoshii kara Motomeru kimochi osaekirenai jibun ga kowakatta Yatto, karadajuu meguru honnou no RHYTHM ni kizuitanda Mou nidoto kimi wo hanasanai yo Ikutsu mo no kinou ga ne, asu wo terasu Kono mi kuchihatete mo tsutaetai mono ga aru Hibike inochi no uta kanata habataite "Dakara waratte..." Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimetai Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashiteta nda Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite Tomo ni tsumuida kiseki ten wo kaku yo |-|Polski = Wysłuchaj mej pieśni... Słyszysz mój głos? Proszę, odpowiedz... Dążę ku fikcyjnemu niebu pozbawionego odpowiedzi, daleko stąd. Zaakceptuj to wszystko, na wyjaśnienie, czego brak słów. Nie mogę tego kontrolować... Nawet tego nie chcę, To pierwsze takie uczucie. Śpiewam dla Twego wiecznego początku. "Dlatego uśmiechnij się..." Obejmij mnie goręcej niż ktokolwiek, mocniej niż ktokolwiek. Czuj się wolny by wstrząsnąć swym drżącym sercem. Coś zaczyna się poruszać. Wszyscy na pewno oczekiwaliśmy dnia naszego spotkania odkąd się urodziliśmy. Przypomnij sobie noce, podczas, których wył wiatr Wytańczymy cud śpiewając razem aż do niebios. Czy moje uczucia Cię dosięgają? Prawda lub kłamstwo. Tak jak stykają się ze sobą zapraszam je do siebie. Płacz, płacz jeszcze bardziej. Wygląda na to, że zaczynam tracić z oczu jutro, którego unikałam. Tak, aby nie bolało, ani nie raniło innych, Ale kłamstwa po prostu wciąż rosły. "Ale wciąż uśmiechaj się..." Ponieważ jesteś mi tak droga... To boli, to sprawia, że cierpię. Bałam się siebie, która nie mogła powstrzymać jej uczuć. Wreszcie zauważyłam rytmy moich instynktów krążących wokół mego ciała. Nigdy nie pozwolę Ci ponownie odejść. Czy wiesz, że wczoraj oświetlają jutro? Są rzeczy, które chcę przekazać, nawet, jeśli to ciało zwiędnie. Echo, tej pieśni życia i rozbrzmiewające aż po horyzont, Trzepotanie skrzydeł. ”Dlatego uśmiechnij się..." Obejmij mnie goręcej niż ktokolwiek, mocniej niż ktokolwiek. Czuj się wolny by wstrząsnąć swym drżącym sercem. Coś zaczyna się poruszać. Wszyscy na pewno oczekiwaliśmy dnia naszego spotkania odkąd się urodziliśmy. Przypomnij sobie noce, podczas, których wył wiatr. Cud, który utkaliśmy razem nakreślił niebiosa. Sekwencja Ciekawostki en:Synchrogazer Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Symphogear Opening Kategoria:Artykuły wymagające nagrania wideo